Eu não vou esquecer você!
by Cristin X
Summary: Harry é salvo pelo Dr. Draco Malfoy, mas temendo por sua segurança, apaga sua memória e volta pra sua vida como auror. Sequência de "Um bruxo em minha vida" - Capítulo final ON!
1. Chapter 1

Os personagens não me pertencem... caso contrário estaria muito, muito rica... hehehehe

É uma fic slash, então se não curte... na boa...vai procurar outra coisa para ler.

Esta fic é continuação de UM BRUXO EM MINHA VIDA, então é essencial conhecê-la antes de ler esta aqui. ;)

################## ####################### #################

Draco é um médico trouxa, de uma família riquíssima – Ele tem 27 e Harryzito tem 20... ;)

Após um acidente, Harry é salvo por Draco e os dois acabam se envolvendo. Infelizmente, temendo por sua segurança, Harry abandona Draco, e agora sofre com sua decisão.

_Obs.: As frases em itálico são pensamentos ok?_

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### #################

**Capítulo 1 **

Um jovem passeia por um parque e para repentinamente de andar quando ouve o som de latidos. Três meses, exatamente três meses que Draco havia perdido sua fiel companheira Husty em um terrível acidente que acontecera durante as férias.

Draco continuava com sua vida normal, tinha a agenda lotada e não havia tempo para pensar em mais nada, sua mãe havia tentado fazer com que comprasse outro animal de estimação mas ele se recusara. Igual a Husty sabia que não encontraria.

Com um suspiro triste segue seu caminho massageando a têmpora, começando a sentir aquela incômoda dor de cabeça que o acompanhava desde o acidente, sem saber que é observado de longe por um rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos incrivelmente verdes.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### #################

Três meses antes...

Logo que deixou Draco desacordado na escada, Harry aparatou na central dos aurores, tinha relatórios para preencher, informações para compartilhar e precisava descobrir o paradeiro dos três comensais que conseguiram escapar.

- Harry! – saudou o amigo Ronny – Bom ver você por aqui, tudo correu bem?

-Sim... eu fiz o devia ser feito não se preocupe.

- Ótimo, você sabe que era perigoso... temos que acabar com os últimos seguidores de Voldemort! – disse batendo levemente nos ombros do amigo visivelmente triste.

- Sim... não se preocupe, vou para casa. Se precisar de alguma coisa, sabe onde me encontrar.

Pela primeira vez em muitos anos o sentimento de estar totalmente sozinho o atingiu. Foi direto para o banho, e pode observar algumas marcas roxas pelo corpo... marcas de um momento de loucura, sim loucura. Ele sabia que teria que abandonar o jovem médico e mesmo assim não pode resistir. Fechou os olhos enquanto a água banhava seu corpo, e num instante sentiu a presença de seu amante lhe tocando e fazendo carícias que o deixavam louco.

Abriu os olhos, estava sozinho. Num rompante, esmurrou a parede a sua frente, viu o sangue escorrer e olhou para mão, que poucas horas antes acariciavam o rosto daquele que o salvara da morte certa.

Ainda sentindo muita raiva, enrolou-se numa toalha e foi procurar algo para curar sua mão.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### #################

**Tempo atual: Harry**

- Vamos Harry, é feriado. Todos vão nesta festa é um bom momento para se distrair um pouco. – insistia Luccas, um de companheiros de trabalho. - Quem sabe... – disse tocando suavemente sua mão que estava em cima da mesa segurando uma pena – quem sabe você conhece alguém interessante?

Dizendo isso, o jovem saiu da sala deixando Harry sozinho.

"_É... acho que tenho que seguir em frente e tentar esquecer Draco."_

Exatamente às 23 horas aparatava no local da festa, uma casa em um bairro trouxa. Vestia-se com simplicidade, calça jeans, camisa preta e um blazer. Sabia que Luccas tinha amigos trouxas por causa de seus pais, então se vestiu com o que achou ser apropriado.

- Boa noite meu amigo! – Disse Luccas com os olhos brilhando ao ver seu convidado entrar. – Seja muito bem vindo, deixe-me apresentar o pessoal.

Todos estavam animadíssimos dançando ao som de uma música muito alta. Observando o local, pode perceber que não conhecia quase ninguém, duas ou três pessoas no máximo.

- Luccas... você me disse que "todos" estariam nesta festa.

- Bom... me prenda por esta inverdade... – sorriu ao responder ao moreno – É meu aniversário, e eu convidei apenas você e mais dois colegas do mundo mágico. O restante é pessoal daqui... assim, tenho certeza de que você se sentirá mais a vontade.

Harry não respondeu e aceitou o copo que era oferecido. Bebeu calmamente enquanto observava Luccas dançando de forma insinuante com outro colega que trabalhava no mesmo setor, aparentemente seu namorado.

Não sabia ao certo quantos drinques havia bebido, mas não estava muito alto. Pelo menos acreditava nisso quando começou a conversar com um dos convidados, Rafael, advogado de pouco mais de 30 anos que ficou aparentemente interessado em sua companhia.

Bebeu um pouco mais e sorriu ao ser convidado para conversar em outra parte da casa que não tivesse tanto barulho. Tinha consciência, ou acreditava ter quando percebeu que estava sendo levado para um dos quartos. Foi empurrado contra a parede e logo uma boca faminta procurou a sua. Correspondeu prontamente acariciando aqueles cabelos loiros.

Ao sentir os botões da calça sendo aberto, foi empurrado novamente, agora em direção a cama, deixou-se levar apreciando as carícias que se tornavam mais intensas. Quando uma boca cobriu seu pênis, gemeu de prazer e ao abrir os olhos procurando quem proporcionava aqueles carinhos, viu apenas os cabelos claros sob o reflexo da luz do luar.

Novamente ele fechou os olhos, Draco estava ali naquele momento, tocando-o, provando seu sabor.

- Draco... – sussurrou ao sentir o outro chupá-lo com vontade.

- Eu quis fazer isto na hora em que vi você chegando... – disse Rafael quando sentiu Harry se arrepiar de prazer. Voltando a abocanhá-lo.

"_Essa voz... não é Draco..."_

- Rafael?! – voltou a razão em breve segundos quando percebeu que, em poucos segundos estaria gozando com alguém que não era o "seu loiro". – Por favor, pare!

- Calma Harry... – respondeu o outro continuando com a mão o que a boca havia parado de fazer. – Vai ser bom, deixa acontecer...

- Não... eu... – estava difícil pensar depois de tantos drinques e com aquele loiro masturbando-o com tanta perícia.

- Shiii... deixa eu cuidar de você... Aproveita a noite.

- Não! – respondeu empurrando o homem que continuava insistindo. – Me desculpe, mas, não é isso que eu quero.

Enquanto falava, tentava colocar as calças e sair do quarto. Chegou a abrir a porta mas não conseguiu sair, Rafael que era mais velho e um mais forte, o segurou, empurrando-o contra a porta aberta , Harry sentiu um corpo colado no seu, e ao falar, percebeu o hálito carregado, sinal de que o advogado havia bebido um pouco mais do que deveria.

- Vamos lá Harry... você gostou, deixa eu terminar – falou enquanto uma mão massageava seu membro por cima da calça.

- Não. Eu não estou me sentindo bem... quero ir embora... - Harry já não pensava com clareza e começou a sentir as pernas amolecerem quando uma voz interrompeu os movimentos do advogado.

- Ei! O garoto disse que não!

Ainda com a mente confusa, procurou manter os olhos abertos.

"_Essa voz... por Merlin, que não seja ..."_

- Draco?! – sussurrou novamente ao pronunciar o nome do loiro pela segunda vez nesta noite.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### #################

**Tempo atual: Draco**

Chegando em casa a primeira coisa que fez foi procurar um remédio, não era uma dor forte, mas incomodava. Draco sentou no sofá e fechou os olhos... já tinha feito vários exames e todos apontavam para uma saúde perfeita, não havia um motivo físico para essas dores constantes de cabeça, então só restava a alternativa do stress.

Um barulho chama sua atenção, uma mensagem que acabava de chegar. Pega o celular... mais um convite para sair.

"_Quem sabe... já está na hora de virar esta página"_

Automaticamente ele responde, confirmando sua presença.

Iria acompanhado com uma amiga... sim: amiga! Ela trabalhava na mesma clínica de Draco, e após o período de férias, sem saber direito o motivo, sentia-se confortável com a sua presença. Allana era uma mulher muito bonita, inteligente, articulada, pele negra, corpo definido... mas não era isso que chamava a atenção de Draco, eram seus olhos... verdes.

Se não fosse tão consciente de sua identidade sexual, com certeza já estariam envolvidos de alguma forma. Sorriu... Allana realmente era uma mulher especial, na última conversa que tiveram ela quase o enforcara quando novamente conversaram sobre a falta de vida social do médico:

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### #################

Flashback 

- Por Deus Draco! Já chega de ficar se escondendo! Você é lindo, gostoso e rico meu amigo! Levanta dessa cama, abre essa porta ou eu vou começar a gritar aqui embaixo!

- Você já está gritando Allana! – respondeu, com certeza os vizinhos já estavam interessados no que viria a seguir.

Com muito mal humor... abriu a porta e um furação de cabelos negros invadiu sua sala!

- Muito bem Doutor Draco-me-deixe-só- Malfoy! Eu cansei!

"_Como assim cansou? Ela não esta fazendo nada além de gritar na minha sala!"_

- A partir de hoje você está proibido de ficar em casa criando mofo, vamos se arrume! – Ordenou sentando-se no sofá em um claro sinal de que não seria contrariada. - Anda logo! Cara feia pra mim é conta negativa! E desse mal você não sofre!

"_Francamente, se alguém não vai ser contrariado hoje, esse alguém sou eu!"_

- Allana... – Começou Draco passando as mãos pelos cabelos. – Eu realmente não estou bem hoje.

- Meu querido... – disse aproximando-se como um felino prestes a atacar. – você não está bem há três meses, e isso acaba agora, esta entendendo ou vou ter que desenhar?

Disse a última frase com o rosto há apenas alguns centímetros de distância. Seus olhos olhando diretamente nos do médico a sua frente. Por alguns segundos Draco se perde naqueles olhos verdes... ele sentia que algo lhe faltava, mas o que?

- Draco?! – chamou preocupada quando o amigo ficou alguns segundos fora do ar.

- Estou aqui! – respondeu tentando manter o foco da conversa, massageando o pescoço com a mão direita.

- Você ficou "daquele jeito" de novo! – disse com a voz mais suave – Está tudo bem mesmo?

- Sim minha querida amiga – disse sorrindo – você é linda e maravilhosa mas não estou apaixonado por você! Só que, não sei... sabe aquela sensação de que você esqueceu uma coisa importante?

- Hummm... não! – respondeu sorrindo, tentando mudar o rumo da conversa - Você sabe que não daria certo, nós dois somos lindos demais para ficarmos juntos, o mundo merece ser agraciado com a nossa presença! Agora... onde é que estávamos mesmo? Ah sim (...)

Ela continuou a falar e Draco ficou feliz por ter a presença da amiga em casa.

Fim do Flashback 

################## ####################### ################# ################# ####################### #################

Lá estavam os dois, prontos para curtir a noite, era apenas uma reunião de amigos, por isso havia concordado em ir. Pelo menos era isso que sua amiga havia informado. Não era o que parecia quando entraram na casa.

- Allana ... – começou com uma voz de advertência, pensando seriamente em dar meia volta e sumir daquele ambiente barulhento.

- Oh... Não é que a festa parece mais animada do que pensei? – Disse com ar de inocência. Puxando-o pelo braço.

"_Tudo bem... trinta minutos e saio daqui!"_

- E nem pense em sair daqui trinta minutos! Bom... a não ser é claro muito bem acompanhado...

- O que?! Eu nem tinha pensado nisso! – _"Draco Malfoy... a que ponto você chegou! Ela já está lendo a sua mente! Aonde foi parar a minha dignidade?"_

Foram entrando e em pouco tempo já estavam em um grupo conversando animadamente. Não estava de todo ruim, pensava Draco, afinal estava se divertindo. Distraidamente olhando ao redor, viu quando um homem pegava e misturava um drinque...

"_E o que tem demais em misturar uma bebida? Francamente, tenho certeza que estou ficando paranóico..."_

Mesmo pensando assim, não conseguiu desviar o olhar. Percebeu quando o outro pegou algo do bolso interno do blazer e virou de costas, numa atitude suspeita olhando ao redor, tentando ver se alguém observava o movimento. Viu quando se aproximou de um rapaz e ofereceu a bebida que outro tomou tranquilamente.

"_Que truque mais baixo!"- _Pensou com repugnância e procurou voltar a prestar atenção no que o grupo falava.

Percebeu então que sua amiga estava chamando a atenção de um dos rapazes com quem conversavam, sorriu em sinal de consentimento. Não que ela estivesse presa a ele, mas Draco sabia que ela só sairia se ele estive se sentindo a vontade no ambiente. Então, disse uma desculpa qualquer e saiu discretamente. Havia poucas pessoas agora, e já passava das 3 horas da madrugada.

Mesmo sabendo que não deveria se meter... não conseguiu ir embora. Começou a andar pela casa procurando aquele homem loiro com atitude suspeita. Não demorou muito e os avistou subindo a escadaria. Aparentemente estavam em sincronia. Balançou a cabeça, decidiu ir ao banheiro e voltar para sua casa.

Saindo do banheiro, parou ao ouvir uma voz abafada no final do corredor.

- Não... Eu não estou me sentindo bem... quero ir embora...

Sentiu o sangue ferver com a cena que presenciava: o rapaz estava sendo prensado contra a porta de um do quartos por um homem bem maior que ele, que estava com a cabeça enterrada em seu pescoço. Não conseguiu se conter e foi em direção aos dois.

- Ei! O garoto disse que não!

O homem levantou a cabeça, mas continuou com a mão massageando o garoto por cima da calça, que estava claramente drogado.

- Isso aqui é assunto particular... – disse com um sorriso cínico – quando eu terminar... procuro por você... – e voltou para o pescoço que tinha abandonado.

- Acho que não! Afaste-se ou eu vou chamar a polícia. – ameaçou Draco – Tenho certeza de que eles vão comprovar que o garoto foi drogado com o meu testemunho... você não vai querer isso... ou vai?

Percebeu quando o outro parou e voltou a levantar a cabeça lentamente. Recebeu um olhar de ódio e viu quando começou a se afastar.

- Ok... Ok... não queremos nenhum escândalo não é... – disse tropeçando nas próprias pernas.

- Saia desta casa agora! – ordenou quando o outro passou procurando as escadarias.

Contra qualquer expectativa que tivesse, o homem desceu as escadas realmente. Draco chegou a respirar fundo, tinha certeza de que acabariam brigando, o que seria péssimo é claro.

"_Não quero nem pensar no que Allana faria comigo se me envolvesse em uma briga"._

Passou a mão pelos cabelos e voltou sua atenção para o garoto que continuava apoiado na porta com a respiração ofegante. Estava com alguns botões da camisa desabotoados, o blazer jogado no chão e o zíper da calça aberto. Aproximou-se lentamente.

- Oi, meu nome é Draco. Você está bem?

-Draco?! – ouviu o outro repetir.

-Você consegue se arrumar e voltar para casa?

-Eu... eu... – Harry já não conseguia mais colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

Draco olhou para o garoto e percebeu que ele realmente não tinha condições de ficar sozinho. Começou a abotoar sua camisa, fechou o zíper e pegou a roupa que estava no chão. Fez tudo de forma mecânica, sentindo o sangue ferver só de pensar no que poderia ter acontecido.

- Eu... não estou bem... preciso de ar...

Oferecendo o braço como apoio, desceram a escada. Draco chegou pensar em perguntar se alguém poderia assumir seu lugar, mas observou que havia apenas os dois na sala... a festa tinha acabado e provavelmente neste momento, quem quer que estivesse ali odiaria ser interrompido.

Abriu a porta e o vento gelado foi um bálsamo para seus pensamentos. Harry correu para a lateral da casa e jogou fora tudo o que havia comido e bebido naquela noite. Após alguns minutos, vendo que o jovem estava tentando se levantar, se aproxima e pela primeira vez consegue olhar em seus olhos.

"_É esse o verde que eu procuro...Como assim PROCURO?! Nunca vi este rapaz antes... realmente, depois dessa vou fazer terapia!" – _sentiu novamente aquela pontada na cabeça e massageou a nuca.

- Venha... vou te levar para casa. Você mora longe? – dizendo isso, já foi em direção ao carro.

- É... eu moro muito longe. – conseguiu falar enquanto sentava confortavelmente no banco de couro do Bugatti Veyron estacionado a poucos metros.

Depois de acomodar o garoto, deu a volta no carro e sentou. Quando ia perguntar o endereço para onde deveria ir observou que seu acompanhante já estava dormindo.

"_Burro, burro... Da próxima vez que pensar em ajudar alguém... senta e espera a vontade passar!"_

Draco abaixava a cabeça no volante, tentando encontrar uma saída para a situação em que se metera. Sem encontrar nenhuma, dirigiu até a própria casa.

Chegaram em poucos mais de 20 minutos. E depois de insistir muito, um rapaz semi-consciente conseguiu caminhar até o quarto de hospedes, voltando a dormir logo que deitou na cama.

Ao observá-lo, a cena mudou, Draco o viu com as roupas sujas e cobertas de sangue. Fechou os olhos com força, apoiando-se na parede quando foi tomado por uma dor de cabeça insuportável. Precisou de alguns segundos para voltar a abrir os olhos e ver que tudo estava normal...

"_O que é que está acontecendo comigo?!"_

Respirando fundo, tirou os sapatos do seu agora hóspede e abriu o zíper da calça, para deixá-lo mais a vontade e foi para o próprio quarto.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### #################

OI PESSOAL!

E AÍ? A FIC TEM CHANCE?

AGUARDO COMENTS!

BJS


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### #################

Draco acordou com o som insistente do celular.

- Alô...

- Oi meu querido... me conta tudo!

- Allana, pelo amor de Deus!

"_São 7:30 da manhã! Essa pessoa não dorme?!"_

- Não me culpe! Fiquei sabendo que você saiu acompanhado! Como ele é?

- Hã?! Eu não vou contar nada pessoal para você, esta louca? – respondeu já sentando na cama, sabia que seria impossível voltar a dormir.

- Ou me conta... ou vou bater na sua porta agora!

- Você não está falando sério?! – Perguntou tentando ver pela janela se tinha algum carro estacionado na frente da sua casa.

- Você nunca saberá! E aí... vai arriscar?

- ... _"Eu tenho uma amiga maluca"_ – por mais que tentasse, as árvores impediam uma visão clara da rua, a maluca poderia realmente estar lá.

- Me conta pelo telefone.. ou me conta pessoalmente!

- Tá bom... senta que a história é longa...

Tentou não ficar muito irritado com o som das risadas que ouviu e contou tudo que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Bom... quase tudo, na história ele tinha deixado o garoto em casa e voltado sozinho.

"_Se souber que ele está aqui... em trinta segundos ela vai estar lá dentro do quarto!" – _concluiu Draco sem sentir dor na consciência por omitir essa informação da amiga.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### #################

Harry acordou sentindo-se muito, muito mal. A língua estava áspera, a boca com um gosto horrível, a cabeça parecia que ia explodir.

- Por Merlin... aonde é que eu estou?

Olhou ao redor e não reconheceu nada, percebeu que estava sem os sapatos, viu seu blazer arrumado em uma cadeira, sua camisa desabotoada, mas o coração deu um salto quando viu que estava com a calça aberta.

Fechou os olhos e se lembrou de Rafael, do quarto... do beijo... de ser empurrado várias vezes... os dois estavam quase indo para cama, mas sabia que não era isso que queria. E então Draco apareceu...

"_DRACO?! O que foi que eu bebi ontem?"_

Com um pouco de dificuldade, pois ainda estava tonto, foi ao banheiro, onde encontrou uma escova de dente na embalagem junto com uma pasta de dentes. Realmente, ele precisava disso.

Tomou uma ducha fria, precisava colocar os pensamentos em ordem, será que estava na casa do advogado? Como podia não se lembrar direito do que tinha acontecido há poucas horas?

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### #################

Eram pouco mais de 10 horas quando Draco ouviu som vindo do quarto ao lado, sinal que seu hóspede havia acordado. Foi até a cozinha, começou a preparar um café e resolveu esperar até que ele descesse. Fato que não demorou a acontecer.

Encostado em um balcão, ainda na cozinha, viu o garoto andando vindo em sua direção. Sentiu a pulsação aumentar, sem saber direito o motivo. Para afastar a sensação estranha, virou e começar a pegar algumas xícaras no armário.

- Er... Bom dia? – disse Harry logo que chegou à cozinha e viu um homem de costas mexendo em um armário.

- Bom dia... – Respondeu Draco ao ver o jovem a sua frente. – Meu nome é Draco e... bem, trouxe você para casa ontem porque não consegui descobrir aonde você morava.

"_Draco? Mas... como?!"_

Harry não acreditava no que estava vendo, na sua frente estava o loiro, motivo de insônia dos últimos meses!

- Draco?!

- É, este é o meu nome – respondeu sorrindo – mas ainda não sei o seu...

Harry não conseguia acreditar no que via. _"Como, em nome de Merlin isso pode estar acontecendo?"_

- Meu... meu nome é Harry.

- Então, muito prazer Harry, aceita um café?

Tentando agir com mais naturalidade, aceitou o café e indignado, descobriu que havia sido drogado. Ele, um auror treinado, tinha caído em um truque trouxa.

"_Francamente, quando Ronny souber disso, vai me azarar pela eternidade."_

- Bom... foi isso. Então se me disser onde mora posso te levar.

-Não!

Draco estranhou a resposta que recebeu.

"_Ei! Eu sou o mocinho dessa história lembra? Salvei este lindo traseiro daquele maluco depravado!"_

Harry precisou segurar no balcão com força quando sua mente foi invadida com o pensamento muito indignado de Draco em um volume muito, muito alto.

Vendo que o jovem havia ficado momentaneamente pálido, Draco se questionou se ele estava bem mesmo, ou ainda sofria alguns dos efeitos da droga.

- Não... eu... – tentou ganhar mais tempo - eu não moro aqui, só vim para a festa do Luccas.

Harry respirava fundo sem conseguir entender como os pensamentos de Draco invadiram sua mente.

- Hummm... então você está em um hotel?

O outro fez um sinal de forma positiva como resposta. Não disse mais nada, apenas abaixou a cabeça na mesa. Harry sentia ser invadido por um turbilhão de sentimentos, não estava preparado para ver Draco assim, muito menos estava preparado para conversar com ele depois de tudo que os dois compartilharam.

Ao ver o jovem demonstrando tanto mal estar, Draco até entendeu o sentimento de proteção que brotava em seu ser, afinal ele era médico e... e não queria deixar Harry sair... não naquele momento...

- Venha, vou te dar uns analgésicos. Você ainda precisa descansar, eu não sei que tipo de droga foi usada então, descanse mais um pouco.

Ao ouvir a voz de Draco, Harry não conseguiu resistir, apenas obedeceu tudo o que o médico falava. Voltou ao quarto, trocou suas roupas por um pijama, tomou os comprimidos e deitou. Dormiu em poucos minutos.

Draco ainda ficou alguns minutos no quarto, tinha sido estranho observar o rapaz fazer tudo que ele havia dito sem questionar nada. E agora estava ali, dormindo profundamente.

Foi para o próprio quarto, estava cansado, como força do hábito, levou a mão direita no pescoço, massageando-o para afastar a tensão do dia, sem perceber... tocando uma marca azul , em forma de gota, quase que totalmente escondida por seus cabelos platinados.

Nesse exato instante, Harry se agita na cama, soltando um gemido. Dormindo, puxa o cobertor e fica encolhido, sentiu frio... em seus sonhos... sentiu-se sozinho.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### #################

Horas mais tarde, foi muito difícil despedir-se do médico, afirmando que poderia ir de táxi, mas conseguiu graças a uma ligação que o loiro recebeu, havia acontecido algum tipo de acidente, uma pessoa estava seriamente ferida e precisavam de um cirurgião plástico com urgência.

- Está tudo bem Draco, você já me ajudou.

- Er... realmente... não poderei levá-lo Harry, me desculpe.

- Ok então... até qualquer dia. – disse quando viu o táxi chegar à porta da casa.

- Muito bem, adeus Harry...- Draco ofereceu a mão e completou com um sorriso – Eu não vou esquecer você.

Harry ficou paralisado ao ouvir a frase, viu o médico manobrar o carro e se afastar.

"_Eu não esquecer você" - _ele começou a se sentir sufocado.

"_Eu não esquecer você" - _a frase se repetia em sua mente.

"_Eu não esquecer você" - _voltou no exato momento em que lançava o feitiço em Draco.

"_Eu não esquecer você" – _fechou os olhos e viu Draco segurando seu rosto.

"_Eu não esquecer você" – _cai no chão e percebe que esta chorando.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### #################

Harry não soube ao certo como conseguiu forças para se levantar, dispensar o taxista e aparatar de volta para casa. Parecia que não conseguia coordenar os pensamentos. Estava tudo confuso.

"_Foi tudo coincidência... claro, não há como Draco se lembrar de qualquer coisa... isso seria impossível, não seria?!" _

Ele precisava conversar com alguém, algo não estava certo. E neste mundo, só havia uma pessoa em quem poderia confiar: Hermione!

Procurou à amiga, agora uma medibruxa reconhecida e contou o que havia acontecido.

- Como assim o pensamento dele invadiu a sua mente Harry? Isso é impossível! Nenhum trouxa pode fazer isso!

- Eu sei Herms... Mas aconteceu e foi real!

A jovem observava o amigo andando de um lado para outro, demonstrando toda confusão que sentia.

- E depois... depois ele começou a falar e eu obedeci! OBEDECI! Acho que se ele tivesse me mandado dançar rumba eu dançaria!

- Calma Harry... – não pode deixar de sorrir ao imaginar a cena - não é assim... você estava drogado... é normal essa confusão.

- Eu não sei... – sentou colocando as mãos na cabeça. – ele se despediu com a mesma frase...

- Como assim: mesma frase?

- Quando eu lancei o feitiço para deixá-lo desacordado... foi isso que ele disse.

- Harry, isso é impossível! Esse feitiço, ele... – Hermione ficou tão nervosa com a informação que buscava uma palavra certa – ele... apaga, desliga a pessoa no mesmo instante!

Nesse instante Harry ergue a cabeça e olha seriamente para a amiga.

- Hermione... demorou mais de um minuto para ele ficar desacordado!

Mas não houve tempo para que a amiga dissesse qualquer coisa, neste instante Harry sentiu uma dor no peito muito forte e caiu de joelhos no chão...

- Harry! Pelo amor de Merlin... o que está acontecendo?

Sentindo uma imensa tristeza, e a sensação de sufocamento, como se as paredes de sua casa estivessem se movendo, disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas:

- Ela morreu... Allana morreu!

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### #################

Kkkkkkk!

Boa hora para encerrar um capítulo heim?

Quem gostou? (hummmm... barulho de grilo em noite de luar...)

Ninguém gostou? Tá bom ;( ... escrevo mais da próxima vez!

BJS

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### #################


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota da autora:**

Por motivo de força maior – leitores furiosos – eu juro solenemente escrever mais desta vez e não parar o capítulo em um momento tão importante!

;)

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### #################

**Capítulo 3**

Sentindo uma imensa tristeza, e a sensação de sufocamento, como se as paredes de sua casa estivessem se movendo, disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas:

- Ela morreu... Allana morreu!

- Quem é Allana?

Harry consegue sentar-se no chão ao lado da amiga.

- Herms, o que está acontecendo comigo? Eu sei o que Draco está sentindo neste exato momento... ele precisa de mim... eu tenho que ir até lá... preciso ajudá-lo, preciso...

Não terminou a frase, caiu desacordado. Hermione havia lançado um feitiço assim que percebera que o amigo estava ficando sem controle... isso não era nada bom. Poderia comprometer todo mundo mágico se surgisse na frente de trouxas aparatando no estado em que estava.

Pegou sua varinha e começou a realizar uma série de exames, ficou surpresa com o resultado, pela primeira vez o nível de magia do amigo estava instável... observando o gráfico a sua frente, começou a fazer anotações e o resultado foi incrível, de acordo com suas observações, tentando fazer uma aproximação com a história que Harry havia contado, todas as vezes que eles ficaram juntos o nível de magia atingia o ponto máximo de 100%... e agora, depois desta crise, estava com 80% e caindo!

- Meu amigo... – disse acariciando os cabelos negros – no que você se meteu agora?

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### #################

Draco chegou ao hospital da cidade o mais rápido que pode, e logo dirigiu-se ao centro cirúrgico. Tinha vários amigos que trabalhavam ali, e descobriu que novamente, um motorista bêbado era responsável pelo acidente. Furou um sinal vermelho e pegou o carro que vinha em sentido contrário. Infelizmente, a motorista do outro veículo é quem estava ali... o bêbado havia sido preso em flagrante, sem grandes ferimentos.

Quando entrou na sala, o número de rostos conhecidos reunidos em um só lugar causou desconforto.

- Pessoal?!

- Draco... sentimos muito. – disse a enfermeira que sempre o acompanhava.

- Sente por que Louise?

- A paciente Dr. Malfoy, era a Srta. Allana... ela, ela não resistiu aos ferimentos!

Draco ficou paralisado.

- É impossível nós saímos ontem...eu... eu conversei com ela hoje pela manhã... – sentiu os olhos ficarem cheios de lágrimas. – Isso é um engano!

Olhou ao redor e percebeu que não. Não era um engano. Allana, sua amiga, confidente, companheira havia morrido.

Queria que o chão se abrisse nesse momento e o levasse. Foi caminhando lentamente, ninguém impediu sua passagem, e entrou no quarto onde estava sua amiga.

O quarto não estava escuro, era o centro de emergência... Tinha vários aparelhos no local... observou o rosto da amiga, um corte profundo no lado esquerdo do rosto... tão bela, tão especial... tocou na ferida e fechou os olhos. Não soube por quanto tempo ficou assim, até que silenciosamente, começou a trabalhar...

Do lado de fora, os outros médicos e enfermeiras ouviram barulhos vindos da sala, e pela abertura na porta observaram Draco. Louise suspirou fundo e enxugou as lágrimas:

- Temos um trabalho para fazer. – arrumou o avental e entrou na sala.

Sem dizer nada, ficou ao lado de Draco e começou a passar os instrumentos que ele precisava.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### #################

Harry acordou algum tempo depois, percebeu que estava em seu quarto, virou de lado e viu sua amiga sentada em uma cadeira olhando-o com carinho.

- Então doutora... – disse começando a ficar sentado – o caso é grave?

- Esta se sentindo melhor? – perguntou oferecendo um copo de água.

- Sim... está doendo, mas não tanto quanto aquela hora...

- Harry, vou ter que fazer algumas pesquisas... não entendo o que aconteceu com você... mas eu acho que é um tipo de vínculo...

- Vínculo? Que vínculo?! Ele é trouxa!

- Eu sei mas... – apertou as mãos nervosamente – mas é isso que parece, seu nível de magia esta instável, ele projetou seus pensamentos, você mesmo disse que não conseguiu evitar e fez tudo que ele mandou! E agora isso... não há outra explicação.

- Eu preciso vê-lo.

- Eu sei...mas lembre-se de onde estará... não faça nenhuma besteira. – Levantou-se e abriu a bolsa. – Estas são as chaves do meu apartamento. Você sabe aonde é... Fique o tempo que achar necessário, se descobrir alguma coisa, te aviso.

- Obrigado...

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### #################

Harry acompanhava o cortejo de longe. Ainda não tinha tido coragem para se aproximar de Draco. Ele estava cercado de amigos, e ao lado estava uma senhora, possivelmente a mãe de Allana, chorava silenciosamente. Então, de repente ele ergue a cabeça e se vira... encontrando o local exato onde o moreno estava, olhando diretamente em seus olhos, que balança a cabeça cumprimentando-o.

O dia foi tão intenso que já começava a anoitecer quando tudo acabou... todos tinham ido embora... bem quase todos. Harry viu quando as pessoas começaram a ir embora, pouco a pouco o cemitério ia ficando vazio. Apenas Draco continuava sentado em um banco próximo aonde a amiga tinha sido enterrada. Estava parado, apenas observando a paisagem.

Ele não aguentava mais, precisava ficar ao lado do médico. Aproximou-se lentamente.

- Eu... eu sinto muito por sua amiga...

- Você a conhecia? - perguntou com os olhos vermelhos.

- Não muito... – respondeu sentando-se – nos... bem... na verdade ela era amiga de um amigo meu.

Draco ficou melhor quando começou a conversar com o jovem de olhos verdes. E sem saber como, estava sendo levado para casa. Ia sentado no banco do passageiro, apenas olhando as luzes que iluminavam as ruas, não trocaram nenhuma palavra durante todo o trajeto. Em alguns momentos Harry percebia um suave movimento de seu companheiro quando este enxugava algumas lágrimas que teimavam em continuar caindo.

Quando chegou, percebeu que o outro não fez nenhum movimento para descer, continuava parado olhando para fora. Viu que as chaves da casa estavam no painel, desceu, abriu a porta e acendeu as luzes. Voltou para carro e chamou pelo loiro, que pareceu despertar neste instante.

- Hã?! Já chegamos... foi ... foi rápido.

- Venha, vamos entrar. – disse Harry pegando seu braço e ajudando-o a entrar em casa.

"_Será que...?! Eu preciso tentar."_ – Uma ideia absurda passou pela cabeça do moreno.

- Draco... – chamou a atenção do loiro – você precisa tomar um banho e vestir uma roupa mais confortável para dormir.

- Está bem. – respondeu sem questionar nada, subindo as escadas em direção ao quarto.

Harry precisou se sentar quando viu o outro fazendo exatamente o que ele pedira, respirou fundo tentando imaginar o que isso poderia significar.

"_Hermione vai ter um ataque quando souber disso!"_

Procurando diminuir a ansiedade, foi até a cozinha preparar algo leve que Draco pudesse comer, tinha certeza de que ele não tinha se alimentado o dia inteiro. Olhando nos armários, encontrou tudo que precisava para fazer um caldo quente e nutritivo. Organizou tudo em uma bandeja e foi para o quarto do loiro.

Chegando lá, confirmando o que havia pedido, Draco já estava de banho tomado e com pijamas, sentado em uma poltrona. Respirou fundo novamente e ofereceu o alimento que preparara.

- Eu... eu realmente não estou com fome Harry.

- Qual foi a última vez que se alimentou?

- Foi... foi ontem no final da tarde antes de nos despedirmos... eu... eu fui para o hospital... tinha tanta coisa para fazer... – antes de terminar a frase, mais uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto.

- Calma... não precisa dizer mais nada. Tome este caldo, vai se sentir melhor.

O loiro pegou a vasilha que era oferecida e começou a tomar devagar. Harry aproveitou e começou a arrumar a cama para que ele pudesse se deitar, o que não demorou muito.

Ajudou Draco a se deitar então viu que o outro segurava a sua mão. Agachou ao lado da cama.

- Draco, eu quero que você feche os olhos e durma. Amanhã vai se sentir melhor.

Demorou alguns segundos, mas percebeu quando seus olhos começaram a ficar pesados até se fecharem. Harry então passou as mãos pelos cabelos de Draco, sentindo sua maciez. Em meio ao carinho que fazia, observou novamente a tatuagem que o médico tinha no pescoço, perto da orelha direita, que os cabelos facilmente escondiam.

"_Realmente, é um lugar estranho para fazer uma tatuagem!"_

Continuou passando as mãos pelos cabelos platinados e desceu suavemente, passando pela marca azul. Neste momento, sentiu uma pequena descarga elétrica atravessar seu corpo, como tinha acontecido da outra vez que estavam juntos. Afastou a mão assustado.

"_Mas... o que está acontecendo aqui?!"_- pensou segurando a própria mão.

Draco então abriu os olhos, eles estavam com uma cor diferente... não tinham mais aquele tom acinzentado... agora estavam azuis!

- Eu tive tanto medo de perdê-lo... – sussurou olhando diretamente para Harry - não me tire da sua vida...

Terminando a frase, fechou os olhos e voltou a dormir. Harry estava paralisado! Draco estava se lembrando do que aconteceu!

"_Mas isso... isso é impossível!"_ – foi só o que conseguiu pensar antes de sair do quarto.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### #################

Bom... eu acho que este momento não é tãoooo importante!

Kkkkkkk

bjs


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

- Eu tive tanto medo de perdê-lo... – sussurou olhando diretamente para Harry - não me tire da sua vida...

Terminando a frase, fechou os olhos e voltou a dormir. Harry estava paralisado! Draco estava se lembrando do que aconteceu!

"_Mas isso... isso é impossível!"_ – foi só o que conseguiu pensar antes de sair do quarto.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### #################

Logo que saiu, foi atrás de Hermione... sabia que a amiga estaria trabalhando, então foi fácil localizá-la. Logo que o viu, a medibruxa tratou de levá-lo para um lugar reservado.

- Você precisa vir comigo agora!

- Mas o que aconteceu? - perguntou enquanto arrumava uma pequena maleta.

- Eu quero que você veja o Draco... eu sei... nem precisa me olhar assim... aconteceu de novo... eu dei algumas ordens e ele obedeceu!

- Mas como você vai explicar a minha presença?

- Ele está dormindo... vamos logo por favor...

Terminando de organizar alguns instrumentos e poções, aparataram direto na casa do médico.

Hermione entrou silenciosamente no quarto, observando que ele realmente estava dormindo, mas mesmo assim lançou um feitiço para que não acordasse. Nesse instante, ele se agitou na cama, coisa que "não" deveria acontecer!

- Harry... – sussurrou tentando acordar.

Então Hermione lançou um segundo feitiço, e viu assombrada, um ponto azul brilhar em seu pescoço, do lado direito. Foi apenas por alguns segundos, mas o suficiente para fazer Harry se apoiar na parede, demonstrando sinais de fraqueza.

- Sente-se aqui!

Mais do que depressa, Hermione começa uma série de exames que constatam suas primeiras hipóteses. O nível de magia do seu amigo apresentou uma queda repentina, indo a 40% mas logo se estabilizando assim que Draco se acalmou e voltou a dormir.

Depois de aproximadamente trinta minutos, os dois saíram do quarto. Não antes de Harry voltar e verificar que o médico realmente estava dormindo, tocando de leve sua face. Hermione para na porta e observa tudo atentamente.

Ao chegar à cozinha, o moreno começa a preparar um chá, enquanto Hermione continuava lendo suas anotações. Após alguns minutos, começam a conversar.

- Harry, isso é muito sério. Ninguém pode saber o que esta acontecendo com você e este médico trouxa!

- Por quê?

- Vocês estão compartilhando algum tipo de vínculo... isso é extremamente raro... vou ter que pesquisar para saber quais são suas reais implicações... efeitos... ver se existe alguma forma de rompê-lo. Sem contar que, uma informação destas pode ser usada contra você!

Harry então balança a cabeça de forma negativa.

- Isso vai ser mais complicado do que parece não é? – perguntou com um sorriso triste.

- Vamos fazer tudo com calma... talvez vocês tenham uma chance afinal... já pensou nisso?

- Hã ?! Eu ... você esta me dizendo que eu poderia ter uma vida com Draco!

- Se ele for seu companheiro... tenho certeza que sim.

Os dois conversaram por mais alguns minutos e em seguida a bruxa aparatou. Harry então organizou a cozinha e foi para sala. Na primeira vez que estive ali, não houve tempo de observar nada.

Olhou tudo com calma, os móveis, fotos nas quais o viu com Husty e outras com alguns amigos e Allana. Não resistiu e pegou um porta-retrato no qual estavam os dois, era um contraste observá-los, a pele negra da jovem destacava ainda mais a pele branca e os cabelos claros de seu companheiro. E o sorriso que os dois exibiam, era de verdadeira alegria.

Voltou para o quarto do loiro e sentou-se em uma poltrona confortável que havia ali, sabia que não conseguiria dormir em outro lugar, então se acomodou o melhor que pode, dormindo logo em seguida.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### ################# ####################### #################

Draco estava perdido em um mundo de sensações, uma imensidão verde estava diante de seus olhos, era Harry. Eles estavam juntos, sentia o moreno beijar seu corpo e fazer carícias que o deixavam louco, tentou trazê-lo para mais perto, mas ele foi arrancado de suas mãos... angustiado, o loiro se vê rodeado por fumaça, não enxerga onde esta, ouve a risada de uma mulher, mas não consegue ver nada! Sons... sons de disparos chegam ao seu ouvido. Ele olha para as mãos, elas estão sujas de sangue!

"**Assassino! Assassino!"**

Ele tampa os ouvidos, mas as vozes continuam cada vez mais alto!

"**Assassino! Assassino!"**

Cai no chão gritando por ajuda, mas sua voz não é ouvida.

"**Assassino! Assassino!"**

Os olhos verdes aparecem, Harry está tão perto... se ergue e vai em sua direção mas novamente não consegue alcançá-lo. Começa a correr e angustiado, percebe que Harry está cada vez mais longe. Cai no chão e é engolido pela escuridão.

"**Assassino! Assassino!"**

- Por que você me abandou! – grita angustiado para onde antes estava o moreno e tem como resposta as mesmas palavras.

"**Assassino! Assassino!"**

Cada vez mais alto.

"**Assassino! Assassino!"**

Então tudo explode em uma nuvem vermelha.

"**Assassino! Assassino!"**

**- NNÃÃÃÃOOOOOO!**

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### #################

####################### #################

Harry acorda, e percebe que era ele quem estava gritando. Totalmente encharcado de suor, mal conseguindo respirar, com o coração disparado leva alguns segundos para se dar conta de que foi um sonho e se lembrar aonde estava, então olha na direção do médico. Ele estava gemendo, com o rosto marcado de lágrimas. Levanta e rapidamente tenta acordar o loiro que estava preso no mesmo pesadelo sem fim.

-Draco, acorda... vamos... acorda!

Desesperado Harry percebe que o loiro continua perdido em seu pesadelo. Ele então chacoalha Draco com mais veemência.

- Draco... vamos eu estou ... eu estou mandando: Acorda agora!

Harry já estava pensando em aparatar no St. Mungus quando finalmente o loiro acorda. Ele olha para Harry e em seguida para as próprias mãos.

- Eu não sou assassino! Eu não sou assassino! Harry não me deixe eu... eu juro... não matei ninguém! Mas elas estão vermelhas... eu não consigo tirar isso... me ajuda... me ajuda... elas continuam vermelhas... vermelhas... é sangue!

O jovem bruxo fica paralisado com a reação de Draco... Ele havia acordado mas, continuava preso em seu pesadelo! Vê o loiro tentando limpar as mãos esfregando uma na outra e em seguida começa a se arranhar tentando arrancar uma sujeira que só ele enxergava.

Harry então o segura pelos ombros, tentando impedir que ele se machuque ainda mais.

- Eu estou aqui... eu estou aqui... por favor Draco, eu não vou deixá-lo.

O moreno começa a repetir essas palavras, uma, duas, três vezes até que começa a perceber que Draco para de se debater, ficando cada vez mais calmo. Exausto, ele cai sob o peito de Harry respirando pesadamente, ainda tem forças para sussurrar algumas palavras:

-Você... você mente! Você me deixou... sozinho. – e então fica totalmente em silêncio, demonstrando estar completamente esgotado.

Harry fica sem ação, fecha os olhos e sente o corpo de Draco no seu peito, dessa vez é ele quem abraça o médico tentando passar a mesma sensação que sentiu quando dormiu nos braços de seu amante, a sensação de proteção.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### #################

####################### #################

Harry não soube dizer por quanto tempo ficou acalentando Draco, não conseguiu se levantar... não podia abandoná-lo novamente. Ficou ali segurando o loiro em seus braços, sentindo sua respiração calma, acariciando seus cabelos, repensando o pesadelo que compartilharam durante a noite. Tinha que fazer algo para que isso não voltasse a acontecer, mas o que?

Quando os primeiros raios de sol começaram a anunciar o novo dia foi que se levantou, acomodou Draco com carinho na cama, não tinha como explicar o fato de estarem dormindo juntos... até então eram conhecidos. Viram-se apenas duas vezes, como explicar ao loiro o motivo para que acordasse abraçado com ele? Não tinha alternativa.

Realizou alguns feitiços para arrumar as próprias roupas e curou os arranhões do braço do loiro, pegou um cobertor procurando deixá-lo bem acomodado e desceu as escadas.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### #################

####################### #################

Devagar Draco desperta, olhando para a janela há poucos metros de distância de sua cama, percebe que o sol já estava alto. Espreguiçou-se e sentou. Sentiu então um cheiro agradável de café. Só então se deu conta que Harry deveria ter ficado em sua casa a noite passada.

Respirou fundo organizando mentalmente tudo o que acontecera desde o encontrara e como chegaram em casa. Resolve então tomar uma ducha rápida antes de descer.

- Bom dia Draco... está se sentindo bem? – cumprimentou logo que o viu entrando para evitar qualquer constrangimento e tentando sondar se havia qualquer lembrança sobre o que havia acontecendo durante a madrugada.

- Bom dia Harry... eu, me desculpe por ontem.

- Eu apenas o ajudei, da mesma forma que você fez outro dia. - O jovem apenas sorriu e continuou organizando a mesa para que tomassem o café.

- Mesmo assim, você poderia ter outros planos e acabei te prendendo aqui, realmente eu sinto muito.

- Eu já disse, – afirmou Harry segurando a mão de Draco por cima da mesa – Era o mínimo que poderia fazer... agora que tal um pouco de panquecas?

Draco sorri quando é colocado na sua frente, uma travessa cheia de panquecas e uma infinidade de recheios doces e salgados.

- Então... – Harry não aguentava mais de curiosidade – Teve uma boa noite de sono?

- Sim... acho que sim, embora não me lembre do que tenha sonhado, estou me sentindo renovado! Estranho, desde o acidente que tive nas férias não acordava assim.

- Acidente?

- Foi um incêndio – respondeu com uma nuvem de tristeza passando por seus olhos – mas, já faz muito tempo e não tem mais importância.

Percebendo que o loiro não se lembrava de nada, Harry muda de assunto e depois de mais alguns minutos, terminam de comer e vão para a cozinha organizar as louças.

- Bom, dessa vez vou te levar em casa! E, antes que reclame... isso não é negociável. Vamos lá?

- Tudo bem Dr. Draco... eu aceito a carona. – respondeu sorrindo.

Ao chegar no prédio onde ficava o apartamento de Hermione, Draco estaciona o carro e observa bem o bairro.

- Harry, você tinha me dito que estava em um hotel... aqui é um bairro residencial!

- É?... não me lembro disso. – respondeu enquanto descia e dava a volta no carro – o apartamento é emprestado, estou passando uma temporada aqui... vendo... bom você sabe, universidades, oportunidades de emprego... esse, esse tipo de coisa.

- Hummm...

- Então, quer descer?

- Eu realmente não posso, mas talvez amanhã possamos almoçar juntos. Tenho uma conferência aqui perto. E depois poderia te mostrar um pouco mais da cidade – convidou com um sorriso – posso ser seu cicerone por várias horas!

- Adoraria. Não conheço nada da Itália.

- Ok, então... Que tal lá pelo meio-dia? Eu te pego aqui pode ser?

- Esta combinado. Até amanhã então.

Dizendo isso, passa o número do apartamento onde está hospedado e do seu celular. Draco logo ligou o carro e partiu.

Ainda com um sorriso nos lábios, Harry atravessou a rua e entrou no prédio, sem notar um homem que estava sentado há poucos metros de distância observando tudo com muita atenção.

"_Que interessante... um trouxa... vai ser mais fácil do que esperávamos!"_

Ele então entrou em uma viela próxima e logo em seguida, um falcão saiu voando seguindo um Bugatti Veyron, vermelho e preto que estava há poucos quilômetros a sua frente.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### #################

####################### #################

- Harry! Até que enfim!

O moreno nem tem a chance de abrir direito a porta e a voz estridente de sua amiga atinge seus ouvidos.

- Hermione! Faz tempo que está me esperando?

- Não! Mas isso não importa... eu... eu já sei o que está acontecendo entre você e aquele médico!

Harry então se senta, esperando a amiga começar as explicações com um pensamento martelando sua cabeça:

"_Ainda bem que Draco resolveu não subir quando o convidei!"_

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### #################

**Bom gente... é isso!**

**Realmente não sei quantos cap ainda teremos, talvez mais um 3 ou 4 e chegaremos ao final.**

**Obrigada novamente por acompanharem a história!**

**;)**

**Bjusssss!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

- Então, o que descobriu? – pergunta sentando-se na frente da amiga.

- Eu conversei com Ronny, ele me mostrou algumas memórias do dia em que Bellatriz morreu. Naquele dia você realizou um feitiço de cura certo?

- Sim... Draco estava muito ferido.

- Harry, na verdade, ele estava morrendo. Você salvou a vida dele!

- Eu... eu não sabia.

- Olhando tudo, **várias vezes**, vi que uma luz azul envolveu os dois, foi este o exato momento em que o coração do Draco bateu pela última vez! Mas a sua magia, ou melhor, o seu desejo de salvá-lo foi tão grande que sua magia foi compartilhada, assim ele pode sobreviver.

- Ele tem minha magia?

- Pesquisando em livros, descobri que apenas quatro casos como este foram registrados, magos muito poderosos que compartilharam sua magia para salvar a vida de outro ser, como veelas, centauros, elfos... mas é a primeira vez que acontece com um trouxa.

Respirou olhando para o amigo, que acompanhava tudo atentamente.

- Quando se compartilha a magia, neste momento surge o vínculo. Ele vai precisar de você porque não está completo, ele precisa da sua magia, e o mesmo acontece com você, ele é seu companheiro.

- Eu não posso acreditar! – interferiu passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos.

- Claro que são teorias... Harry eu procurei em vários livros, tudo o que existe a respeito é isso... acredito que com o tempo, se vocês ficarem afastados, a necessidade pode diminuir.

Harry percebeu que a amiga evitou encará-lo ao pronunciar a última frase.

- Pode diminuir como Hermione?

- Bom... a verdade é que... que...

- Fale logo! Eu confio em você, me diga o que vai acontecer!

Vendo Harry ajoelhado a sua frente, segurando suas mãos e olhando-a diretamente, respirou fundo para passar a última informação que pesquisara.

- Ficando afastado, com o tempo Draco não terá mais forças para senti-lo porque ele estará morrendo.

- Como? Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer!

- Harry, não é tão simples assim... um trouxa não tem como manipular ou suportar por muito tempo qualquer tipo de magia... somente se você realmente aceitá-lo como companheiro é que ele poderá sobreviver. Draco precisa aceitá-lo de forma consciente, ou seja, ele precisa ate amar de verdade... caso contrário, a magia não será devolvida para você. Então eu te pergunto meu amigo: Você realmente ama o Draco?

Mil pensamentos passaram pela cabeça do moreno, e uma dúvida surgiu em seu coração: Draco ainda o amaria depois de tudo que ele havia feito?

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### #################

Draco Malfoy chegou em casa, depois do plantão na clínica totalmente esgotado. Mas logo um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios quando se lembrou que no dia seguinte almoçaria com um jovem de olhos verdes. Fazia algum tempo que não se envolvia com alguém, mas não conseguiu evitar o convite, ele realmente queria ver Harry novamente.

Logo que entrou em seu quarto, tirou as roupas e foi tomar um banho, depois de um tempo ouviu a campainha.

"_Quem pode ser uma hora destas?" _

Ao abrir a porta, um homem de vestes negras lhe apontava um _"Pedaço de pau?"_

- Mas o que significa isso!

- Silêncio!

Com esta simples ordem, Draco percebeu que não conseguia mais pronunciar nenhuma palavra, caindo desmaiado no mesmo instante que ouve outra palavra dita em latim.

No mesmo instante, no apartamento, Harry sente algo estranho, uma ansiedade ... medo... e depois: nada! Foi tudo muito rápido. Mas como estava tentando digerir todas as informações que Hermione lhe passava, pensa que são seus próprios sentimentos... nem passa pela sua cabeça que algo poderia estar acontecendo com o médico.

- Tem certeza que é este o trouxa? – perguntou alguém que acabava de aparatar.

- Sim... – respondeu Rodolfo Lestrange, entrando na casa junto com seu comparsa.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### #################

Harry observava a paisagem pela janela do apartamento e vê o carro de Draco estacionando logo em frente. Ele estava um pouco adiantado, com certeza a conferência havia terminado mais cedo.

- Hermione, ele já chegou! – pegando uma jaqueta despediu-se da amiga.

Ela então foi até a janela observando Harry entrar sorrindo e o carro partindo logo em seguida. Resolveu ficar mais um pouco, pois hoje era seu dia de folga, teria tempo suficiente para rever suas anotações e ler mais um pouco mais sobre o caso sem correr o risco de ser interrompida.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### #################

Logo que entrou no carro, Draco deu partida.

- Então doutor... pronto para ser meu guia turístico? – perguntou enquanto colocava o cinto.

- Claro Harry, vou te levar a lugares inesquecíveis. – Respondeu o loiro que o encarava.

- Seus olhos... - começou Harry quando viu os olhos castanhos.

- **Estupefaça!**

Não teve tempo para reagir, ao sentir o feitiço logo ficou inconsciente.

O motorista continuou dirigindo, sem se preocupar com mais nada, afinal, o que poderia dar errado?

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### #################

- Enervate! - reanimando Harry com o feitiço, o comensal fica sentado, esperando o garoto-de-ouro acordar.

Ao abrir os olhos, Harry percebe que está em uma casa, de aparência velha, ainda piscando e tentando focar a mente evitando a sensação de tontura, ouve o som do vento batendo nas janelas, sente o cheiro de mofo e observa no teto, meio destruído com inúmeros sinais de infiltração.

Tenta se mover, mas percebe que está acorrentado, mãos e pés suspensos no ar e observa, em um canto mais afastado, uma mesa com vários objetos e vidros, sentado calmamente, ninguém menos do que Rodolfo Lestrange.

- Bem-vindo ao mundo dos vivos, Potter!

- Lestrange. – pronuncia com desprezo ao reconhecer o comensal.

- Sabe Harry, eu não a amava... mas você a matou – dizendo isso, Lestrange se levanta e caminha lentamente até o jovem auror – e agora... você é meu!

- Ora Lestrange, - desafia Harry – não sabia que você estava a fim.

- Ora seu...

- O que foi? Nunca encontrou alguém que te provoque como eu? Sinto muito, mas você não faz meu tipo!

- Não se preocupe, - ameaça o comensal – até final desta noite, você vai implorar e chamar o meu nome!

Lestrange pronuncia cada palavra lentamente, desabotoando a camisa de Harry, passando a mão pelo seu corpo agora despido. Provocando no jovem uma sensação de vulnerabilidade. Ele sabia que o outro só podia estar louco agindo desta forma.

- O que aconteceu com Draco! – tentou falar firme, não demonstrando o medo que sentia ao pensar o que poderiam ter feito com o médico.

- Aquele trouxa... está morto! – Respondeu com um sorriso ao perceber que o jovem ficara desnorteado.

**- Eu vou acabar com você!**

- Você está sozinho moleque! – disse dando um violento murro no rosto de Harry – Há, há, há... o Todo-Poderoso-Harry-Potter! Tão seguro de si que estava sozinho.

**- Eu vou matar você!**

- Não garoto... não vai matar... mas vai desejar estar morto!– disse enquanto voltava sua atenção para os diversos objetos que estavam na mesa.

- Um comensal utilizando objetos trouxas? Francamente Lestrange... o Cara-de-Cobra iria ter um ataque se estivesse vivo!

Harry olha para todos os lados e vê apenas um vulto na sombra, tenta se movimentar mas só consegue provocar mais risadas de seu carcereiro.

- Não seja tolo! Estas correntes não deixarão você acessar sua magia... e sim: instrumentos trouxas porque não quero ser localizado. – Sorri quando Harry suspende a respiração por alguns segundos – Sim, eu sei que o ministério está monitorando tudo... e aqui tenho tudo o que preciso, como este chicote!

Ao dizer isso, move o braço rapidamente em direção ao seu prisioneiro, vendo a pele branca ser marcada por três linhas vermelhas. Apesar da violência, Harry segura o grito de dor em sua garganta, causando mais risadas no comensal.

- Harry, Harry. Posso chamá-lo assim não é? Já que vamos passar a noite juntos...

- Já disse Lestrange, - responde com dificuldade – você não faz meu tipo!

- Insolente! – A palavra pronunciada com extrema fúria é seguida de mais duas chibatadas.

Apesar da violência, Harry trinca os dentes e não grita, fato que deixa o comensal satisfeito. Sim, ele queria a morte do maldito Potter, mas antes queria quebrá-lo, fazê-lo implorar por piedade. Se ele continuasse assim, com certeza a noite seria maravilhosa.

- Sabe Potter, eu consegui destruir muitos bruxos, famílias inteiras... – diz olhando de perto os cortes deixados no dorso do jovem comensal. – você não tem ideia do que sou capaz.

Harry solta um gemido quando sente os dedos de Lestrange fazendo o contorno dos cortes em seu corpo com força, em seguida, respira profundamente quando o comensal que até então estava oculto nas sombras se aproxima com um punhal incandescente nas mãos.

- Amico Carrow? - pronuncia não acreditando no que estava vendo.

- Bom ser reconhecido não é Lestrange? – Comenta o homem corpulento que caminha lentamente e fica a suas costas.

Sem conseguir vê-lo, Harry não consegue evitar o grito de dor quando sente a lâmina tocar a sua pele.

- Preparamos algo especial para você Potter! – ameaça Amico, agora segurando o queixo de Harry, forçando o jovem a olhar diretamente em seus olhos.

- Eu... eu já disse – responde com dificuldade – Você também não faz meu tipo! – Em seguida afasta a cabeça para trás e acerta com violência o comensal a sua frente.

- Há, há, há – Lestrange começa a rir quando percebe o sangue escorrendo do nariz de Amico. – Você mereceu! Lembre-se de que estamos com o "Eleito", há, há, há.

Amico passa a mão lentamente pelo rosto, olha para Harry que estava com um sorriso nos lábios, então lhe desfere vários socos na altura estômago.

Harry mal consegue respirar enquanto seu corpo é submetido a uma sucessão de socos, o sangue escorre agora pela sua boca, a dor é insuportável quando percebe que devido a força do comensal, provavelmente acabara de quebrar uma costela.

- Pare! – ordena Lestrange.

Amico segura novamente o rosto de Harry.

- É, eu vou parar porque não queremos que isso acabe tão rápido não é?

Em seguida desfere mais um murro, desta vez no rosto que segurava, deixando Harry desacordado.

Lentamente, Amico volta para a mesa e senta-se em frente à Lestrange, limpa as mãos calmamente e observa mais alguns objetos que estavam ali.

- Não é tão bom quanto uma imperdoável, mas... – não conseguiu evitar o sorriso que se formava – conseguimos o mesmo efeito não é?

- Sim, Harry Potter vai morrer como um trouxa, afinal é isso que este mestiço merece! E muito lentamente. Há, há, há!

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### #################

_**Notas:**_

_**Amico Carrow - Comensal da Morte que invadiu Hogwarts no sexto ano por meio do Armário Sumidouro consertado por Draco Malfoy para a Batalha na Torre. Irmão de Aleto. **_

_**Estes são o dois comensais que fugiram na primeira parte da fic: Um bruxo em minha vida.**_

_**Gentem... acho que esse é o fim do nosso herói! Kkkkkk**_

_**Bjus!**_


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### #################

Avisos importantes para esclarecer algumas dúvidas:

Quando os comensais atacam Draco, ele fica surpreso com a cena inusitada e não assustado ou com medo... por isso Harry não percebe que há algo de errado com o loiro, pois foi tudo muito rápido.

Harry agora é prisioneiro e... quando está desacordado, deixa a ligação/vínculo muito fraca, pois é a sua magia que interage com Draco.

Então concluímos que: a autora malvada está prejudicando de propósito o salvamento do nosso auror! Kkkkkk

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### #################

O Quarto estava silencioso, com penumbra, a claridade era quase toda bloqueada pela cortina. Um suspiro profundo e finalmente abre os olhos: sim, este é o seu quarto.

Tenta se levantar, mas o corpo protesta não obedecendo tão prontamente.

- Ai Deus... o que é isso?

Tenta novamente e consegue ficar sentado na cama. Olha ao redor e percebe que a única coisa fora do lugar são algumas roupas estão no chão.

Então uma sensação estranha invade seus pensamentos. Dor... medo... desespero.

Tudo ao mesmo tempo, ele olha ao redor e percebe que estas sensações não são suas, segura a cabeça com força e cai ajoelhado ao chão tamanha a dor que começa a sentir. Diante de seus olhos ele vê Husty sendo suspensa no ar e algumas pessoas vestidas de forma estranha segurando um pedaço de madeira.

Um pedaço de madeira?! Fecha os olhos e se lembra do que aconteceu a noite... aquele homem... Ele conhecia aquele homem!

- Eu... eu atirei em pessoas assim...

Ainda no chão, senta abraçando as pernas e apoiando a cabeça nos joelhos. Fecha os olhos com força e vê Harry caído no chão com uma mulher se aproximando de forma ameaçadora.

Aperta as mãos na cabeça sem entender realmente o que está acontecendo... apenas a imagem do moreno continua, agora em diferentes momentos: sorrindo, sério, dormindo... sente o coração bater de forma descompassada, sabia que estava começando a ter um ataque de pânico! Não conseguia respirar... não conseguia mais ver o seu quarto... só Harry e a necessidade de estar ao seu lado!

Sente um gosto metálico na boca, passa mão pelo nariz e percebe que está sangrando. Com muita, muita dificuldade, consegue controlar a respiração e caminhar em direção ao banheiro. Lava o rosto várias vezes e quando finalmente consegue controlar o sangramento, fica parado em frente ao espelho olhando em sua própria imagem.

Vê Harry de olhos fechados recebendo uma ducha diretamente em sua cabeça... observa o corpo do rapaz, relembra do desejo profundo de possuí-lo naquele instante, de empurrá-lo contra a parede, e começar a ouvir os gemidos que escapavam de seus lábios.

- Harry... o que você fez? – pergunta ao espelho sem realmente esperar uma resposta, mas uma nova lembrança invade a sua mente.

**- Não vai existir "a gente" Draco... não poderemos ficar juntos!**

Sente uma lágrima rolar em seu rosto enquanto ouve Harry lhe dizer novamente:

**- Não vai existir "a gente" Draco... não poderemos ficar juntos!**

Devagar ele sai do banheiro, mas ainda tem a imagem do moreno:

**- Não vai existir "a gente" Draco... **

Senta na cama respirando mais normalmente embora tenha se dado conta do que realmente tinha acontecido há três meses.

- Eu não vou esquecer você... – repete as mesmas palavras ditas há tanto tempo – Eu NÃO esqueci!

Somente agora entendeu porque o jovem parecia tão desnorteado quando o viu pela primeira vez, ele não estava preparado para encontrá-lo. Entendeu porque sentiu-se tão a vontade com a sua presença e a necessidade de vê-lo novamente.

Sim, eles iriam se ver novamente. Só então olha para o relógio, eram dezessete horas, para quem tinha marcado um encontro ao meio-dia, estava horas atrasado! Mas nem tem tempo para assimilar direito esta informação quando finalmente se dá conta que na noite anterior havia sido atacado por bruxos! Olha novamente para as roupas espalhadas pelo chão e conclui que Harry poderia estar em perigo.

Rapidamente pega o celular e liga, mas não tem resposta. Passa as mãos pelo cabelo nervosamente e decide ir até seu apartamento. Qual não é sua surpresa ao verificar que o carro não estava na garagem. Pede um táxi e ao se por a caminho, percebe o quanto estava ansioso.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### #################

Hermione estava tão concentrada em seus estudos que tem um leve sobressalto ao ouvir a campainha tocando de forma insistente, não consegue imaginar quem poderia ser afinal Harry tinha as chaves e ninguém sabia que ela estava lá. Abre a porta e não consegue disfarçar a surpresa ao ver o loiro a sua frente.

- Draco?!

- Você me conhece?!

- O Harry ele... ele me falou de você. – respondeu enquanto Draco entra.

- Por favor, eu sei quem ele é... só me diga aonde ele está, eu... eu preciso vê-lo!

Hermione sente o chão faltar ao perceber o desespero do médico.

- Por Merlin...vocês não estavam juntos? – pergunta, embora já soubesse a resposta.

- Não!

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### #################

Algumas horas antes: 15h

Rodolfo Lestrange observa o jovem ainda inconsciente depois da primeira sessão que tiveram juntos, as marcas de sangue no chão e decide acordá-lo. Pega um balde cheio de água salgada e pedras de gelo, caminha em sua direção ao seu comparsa.

- Percebo que você realmente conhece alguns truques de tortura... – comenta Amico pegando o balde sem dificuldade.

- Eu procuro fazer o melhor... e já que amanhã vamos estar em outro continente, acho que tenho o direito de me divertir um pouco mais!

O comensal então joga a água em Harry que acorda segundos depois gritando de dor ao sentir o sal entrar em sua pele.

Os dois observam como Harry se debater de dor e agonia, tentando se soltar por vários minutos, fato que machuca ainda mais seus pulsos e tornozelos.

Grita até ficar sem forças para emitir som, respira de forma entrecortada, e não consegue evitar as lágrimas que derrama. Lágrimas de dor, de ódio... de impotência.

Por sua culpa Draco estava morto, e agora nada mais importava a não ser a possibilidade de encontrar alguma forma de se vingar.

Ergue a cabeça com muita dificuldade e encara os dois bruxos a sua frente, sorrindo e escolhendo em uma mesa, martelos de diferentes tamanhos. Apenas Lestrange vem em sua direção, caminha lentamente olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

- Tente imaginar, mestiço desgraçado, como ficamos quebrados com a morte de nosso mestre... não, não precisa imaginar. "Sinta" como ficamos ao saber da destruição daquele que era o meu senhor!

Enquanto pronunciava a frase lentamente, percebe o olhar de ódio que recebia daquele garoto-que-sempre-sobrevivia, mesmo sangrando, sendo açoitado e com os golpes que recebera de Amico, ele ainda não demonstrava medo... apenas ódio!

Se aproxima e desfere um golpe violentíssimo no joelho esquerdo de seu prisioneiro, sorrindo ao ouvir o grito de dor que invade aquela casa abandonada.

Harry fecha os olhos e não percebe a hora em que simplesmente parou de gritar e não sentiu mais nada.

Mesmo percebendo que Harry havia desmaiado depois de alguns golpes que eram desferidos _apenas_ em suas pernas, Lestrange ainda continua a tortura daquele que havia destruído sua vida. Era tanto ódio que sentia nesse momento que somente quando não teve forças para levantar o próprio braço é que parou.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### #################

**Gente...**

**Estamos chegando ao final da fic...**

**O que será que teremos pela frente? Alguma chance do Harry sair vivo?**

**Kkkkk**

**Bjus!**


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### #################

Hermione estava tão concentrada em suas pesquisas que tem um leve sobressalto ao ouvir a campainha tocando de forma insistente, não consegue imaginar quem poderia ser afinal Harry tinha as chaves e ninguém sabia que ela estava lá. Abre a porta e não consegue disfarçar a surpresa ao ver o loiro a sua frente.

- Draco?!

- Você me conhece?!

- O Harry ele... ele me falou de você. – respondeu enquanto homem entra, sem ser convidado, demonstrando certa ansiedade.

- Por favor, eu sei quem ele é... só me diga aonde, eu... eu preciso conversar com ele!

Hermione sente o chão faltar ao perceber o desespero do médico.

- Por Merlin...vocês não estavam juntos? – pergunta, embora já soubesse a resposta.

- Não!

Mesmo pensando o pior... a jovem bruxa ainda tenta não entrar em desespero.

- Vocês brigaram depois do almoço? Foi isso que aconteceu?

- Eu não almocei com ele! – respondeu o médico passando as mãos pelos cabelos e sentando-se no sofá.

- Draco, eu vi a hora em que ele saiu com você hoje, faltavam alguns minutos para o meio-dia!

Ao ouvir esta informação, Draco não consegue evitar a preocupação e dá um murro no braço do sofá.

-Merda! Eles o pegaram!

- Eles quem Draco?

Ao olhar para a mulher a sua frente, percebe que ela já estava com uma varinha apontada em sua direção.

- Ei! Calma! Eu sei que ele é um bruxo... e agora... que, que você também é! Mas não sei direito o que aconteceu, acredite em mim quando digo que nunca machucaria Harry!

Tentando confiar naquele homem que estava a sua frente, ela abaixa a varinha e estende a mão.

- Meu nome é Hermione Granger, sou medi bruxa e melhor amiga de Harry, sei tudo o que aconteceu com vocês...

Draco aceita o cumprimento e ergue a orelha ao se atentar que ela sabia "tudo" sobre eles.

- Tudo o que exatamente?

Os dois então conversaram rapidamente, mas sem ocultar nenhum detalhe, bom, quase nenhum, Hermione não conseguiu comentar sobre "todas" a implicações do vínculo que eles compartilhavam, apenas mencionou o fato de que compartilhavam sentimentos.

Draco explicou como começou a se lembrar do que havia acontecido há três meses, e que alguns pontos ainda estavam obscuros. Relatou o que aconteceu na noite anterior e que seu carro havia sido roubado.

- Então foi assim, eles tomaram polissuco... Harry não percebeu que era um impostor!

- Poli o que?

- Uma poção que faz você se parecer com quem quiser! Draco, alguma coisa terrível pode ter acontecido com Harry... Você sente alguma coisa? – pergunta ansiosa.

- Como assim?

- Eu te disse, Harry soube o que acontecia contigo quando sua amiga morreu... pensei que talvez você pudesse fazer a mesma coisa.

Vendo o médico negar com a cabeça, Hermione toma uma decisão muito séria.

- Nós precisamos de ajuda, o que acontecer, a partir de agora é totalmente sigiloso você entende?

- Sigiloso a ponto de vocês me "apagarem" novamente? – perguntou com uma pontada de frustração na voz.

- Eu sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu antes, mas tenho certeza de que agora vai ser diferente! – sorriu tentando passar confiança – Harry sofreu muito por ficar longe de você.

Draco apenas concordou com a cabeça, eram muitas informações para digerir de uma vez, somente uma coisa importava agora: a segurança de Harry!

Observou então quando a bruxa pegou um pergaminho, escreveu alguma coisa e jogou junto com um pó em uma lareira. O papel desapareceu em segundos e, qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver minutos depois, várias pessoas surgirem daquele pequeno e estranho local.

- Uau! – não conseguiu evitar o comentário quando a sala ficou com aproximadamente dez pessoas vestidas de forma peculiar.

- Olá Draco. – disse um homem de cabelos vermelhos, com a mão estendida em sua direção – Eu sou Ronald, trabalho com Harry, sou um auror... como um policial para vocês.

- Todo mundo aqui me conhece? - o médico aceitou a mão, mas não pode evitar a raiva que surgiu em seu peito.

- Bom, Harry trabalha conosco, estivemos em sua casa quando foram atacados há três meses e infelizmente, temos alguns "protocolos" para seguir quando pessoas tro... pessoas que não possuem magia são que saiba que foi muito difícil para ele fazer isso.

Bom, o médico não esperava uma declaração dessas, e um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios ao pensar que talvez eles realmente tivessem alguma chance quando tudo isso terminasse.

Todos ficaram atentos quando Hermione contava o que havia acontecido nas últimas horas e do possível sequestro de Harry. O bruxo de cabelos vermelhos ficou realmente furioso, e confirmou o maior temor de Hermione: não havia registro de nenhum feitiço proibido ou maldição que pudesse ter sido lançada no horário do sequestro.

- Impossível Ronny! Sem estas maldições, o que eles estariam fazendo? – reclamou Hermione.

- Vocês tem o controle de tudo? Qualquer tipo de feitiço? – interrompeu Draco.

- Sim! – respondeu o ruivo com segurança – Temos muitos comensais que são fugitivos, e quando algum feitiço classificado como perigoso é lançado, nós temos o local exato em que ele aconteceu.

- Vamos ao seu apartamento verificar se deixaram alguma pista.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### #################

Algumas horas depois, Draco ainda olhava de forma curiosa os procedimentos executados pelos bruxos ao verificarem cada cômodo de sua casa. Infelizmente não havia nada que pudessem fazer ali, não conseguiram nenhuma informação sobre quem poderia ter levado Harry. Ronny deu várias ordens e logo em seguida, apenas os três estavam na sala.

Draco não falava nada, estava nervoso e não entendia como não conseguiam saber nada sobre as pessoas que o atacaram.

- Draco – explicou novamente Hermione – em suas memórias não vimos o rosto, eles estavam com capuz, você foi atingido e não viu nada!

- Mas vocês falaram que os feitiços são monitorados!

-Sim – interrompeu Ronny – mas apenas somos alertados apenas contra os feitiços proibidos...

- Então! – Insistiu o loiro sem paciência. – Eles jogaram um feitiço em mim!

- Mas "estes" não são proibidos porque não oferecem perigo a vida! Entendeu? – repetiu a bruxa.

- Draco, podemos monitorar qualquer tipo de feitiço, eles são ex-comensais... claro que executariam uma imperdoável no Harry se tivessem a oportunidade!

O ruivo não queria mais continuar com esta conversa, mas ficou em silêncio ao perceber que o médico estava pensando, quase podia ouvir as engrenagens de seu cérebro girando, olhou para Hermione e viu que ela iria falar alguma coisa, mas com um gesto a fez ficar quieta. Ela olhou intrigada para o amigo e em seguida para o médico.

- E se...

Draco ainda estava organizando suas ideias e estes segundos pareceram horas para os dois que olhavam para ele.

- E se eles não usassem imperdoáveis?

- Como?! – perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Esses bruxos! Eles sabem que são monitorados, é claro que não queriam deixar pistas, então eles...

**- Não usaram imperdoáveis!** – completou Hermione.

- O que? – Ronny não conseguia entender – Como assim não usaram? Eles querem matar o Harry, querem vê-lo morto! Morto Hermione!

- Não... – disse Draco com os olhos perdidos olhando para a porta de entrada de sua casa.

Desta vez foi Hermione que impediu o amigo de falar com um gesto de mão, pedindo silêncio. Ela se aproximou do médico e perguntou com uma voz bem suave:

- O que eles querem Draco?

- Eles querem mais que isso, eles querem vê-lo sofrer!

- E... e como eles farão isso? – continuou sentindo certa apreensão.

- Ele é mestiço – revelou o jovem médico ainda com uma voz sem emoção. – Ele não merece morrer tão fácil, tem que sofrer pelos seus crimes...

Ronny estava literalmente de boca aberta, como este trouxa podia ter tantas informações? Crime? Harry não tinha cometido crime nenhum! Mas não pode falar nada, o olhar que recebeu de Hermione foi tão sério, que ele não ousaria desafiá-la, não quando o assunto era a segurança de garoto-de-ouro.

- Como ele vai sofrer? – insistiu a castanha.

Draco olhou bem nos olhos de Hermione, demonstrando estar consciente do que falava.

- Não vai ser mágico... não vão usar feitiços! – olhando para Ronny, continuou – Qual feitiço eles usaram aqui?

- Foram dois... _silencio_ e _estupefaça._

- No meu carro?

- _Estupefaça.- _Respondeu ainda sem entender o que acontecia.

- Nós precisamos ir até onde encontraram o carro de Harry – disse Hermione nervosa. – Ronny, estamos procurando os feitiços errados!

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### #################

Só então Ronny se deu conta do que eles estavam fazendo: **todos** no mundo bruxo sabiam do monitoramento dos feitiços, Bellatriz era forte o suficiente para camuflar essas proteções, este foi o motivo de terem demorado tanto tempo para encontrar a localização de Harry há três meses. Com certeza os dois bruxos que fugiram não conseguiriam fazer a mesma coisa, por isso usaram feitiços simples!

Ele sabia disso, Hermione também... mas como um médico trouxa poderia ter essas informações?

- É o vínculo... – disse a medi bruxa antecipando a pergunta – Ele e Harry tem um vínculo mágico, por isso se lembrou do que aconteceu, por isso consegue pensar desta forma... na verdade deve ser uma informação compartilhada com Harry...

- Então você acha que Harry sabe o que está acontecendo e inconscientemente, Draco teve acesso a esta informação?

- Eu sei que posso encontrá-lo – disse o médico com determinação – ele esta vivo.

Sem esperar por mais nada, Ronny segurou nos braços dos dois e aparatou no local onde haviam encontrado o carro do médico. Era muito afastado da cidade. Draco olhou ao redor e não reconheceu nada.

- Estamos fora da cidade, de carro eles demoraram mais de duas horas para chegar aqui. – informou o ruivo. - e agora o que faremos?

Draco se aproximou do local, havia várias marcas de pneus de carro, provavelmente das estâncias que deveriam ficar por perto. Olhando ao redor, sentiu uma energia diferente e seguiu por um caminho.

- Usaram um _Levicorpus_. – informou Hermione.

- Devemos chamar reforços? – questionou Ronny.

- Não... – respondeu o loiro, causando novo espanto nos dois que o acompanhavam – eles vão saber. Não sei como, mas a nossa presença não foi detectada, mas se vierem mais pessoas, eles vão saber!

- Eu... eu acredito que foi você que não permitiu que fossemos descobertos Draco, – disse Hermione – De certa forma as proteções que eles coloram reconheceram a magia do Harry e não a nossa, na verdade é o vínculo que tem com você.

- Espera aí, você está querendo me dizer que este homem tem a magia de Harry?

- Não dá para explicar tudo agora Ronny, mas nós estávamos investigando isso, eu e Harry... quando isso tudo acabar, eu te explico tudo.

Sabendo que a prioridade era a vida do amigo, o auror apenas balançou a cabeça e seguiu o caminho liderado por Draco. Avistaram o que deveria ser uma casa depois de mais de uma hora de caminhada. Era com certeza uma habitação abandonada. Já estava começando a escurecer e com muita cautela, foram entrando na casa, agora o auror liderava, desfazendo alguns feitiços de proteção que estavam pelo caminho.

Era uma casa parcialmente destruída... não havia sinais de que alguém estivesse passado por ali nos últimos anos. Então Draco colocou as mãos na cabeça e se apoiou em uma parede para evitar uma possível queda.

- Ele não esta aqui! Ai Deus...- Gemeu olhando para seus companheiros.

- O que foi Draco?

- Ele... ele acordou! Sinto que ele esta perto, mas não é nesta casa! Temos que ser rápidos – continuou agora fechando os olhos – ele esta muito ferido.

Em seguida, dando mais uma olhada ao redor, seguiu com passos decididos para fora da casa. Hermione estranhou, se continuasse assim não poderiam evitar que os comensais fossem avisados de suas presenças, o médico seguia na frente, sem dar chance de Ronny desfazer os encantos que haviam sido lançados.

Então, quando conseguiu alcançá-lo fora da casa, viu uma pequena mancha azul brilhar em seu pescoço, quase imperceptível por conta dos cabelos que a tampavam. Segurou Ronny pelo braço.

- Não se preocupe... nenhum feitiço vai avisar que estamos aqui!

Só então o ruivo percebeu que, por onde o médico passava, instantaneamente os encantos eram desativados!

- Por que as coisas com o Harry nunca são fáceis e normais?

- Eu não sei meu amigo, mas graças a isso vamos poder ajudá-lo! – respondeu Hermione com um sorriso de confiança nos lábios.

Apenas a luz da lua cheia iluminava o caminho, eles seguiam em silêncio apenas acompanhando o médico que andava muito rápido e finalmente, depois de quase trinta minutos encontraram outra construção, um galpão também abandonado há alguns anos que contra qualquer possibilidade, tinha luzes em seu interior.

- É aqui!

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### #################

Amico não aguentava mais aquele lugar, não aguentava mais seguir ordens, mas principalmente: não aguentava mais esperar! Eles deveriam estar longe, desfrutando as belezas de algum continente longe dali, havia tantos lugares, tantas possibilidades e ele estava ali, preso com um homem que não sabia a hora de parar!

- Lestrange... – pronuncia com uma voz arrastada – vai demorar muito?

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Exatamente o que eu disse: **vai demorar muito**? – repetiu como uma ameaça.

O comensal evitou a resposta, sabia que Harry havia recobrado a consciência há alguns minutos, mas não tinha feito nada. Continuava sentado em uma cadeira apenas esperando, o que exatamente ele não sabia. Tinha sonhado a vida toda em acabar com o garoto-de-ouro, e agora ele estava ali a sua mercê.

Tinha perdido a conta de quanto tempo havia torturado o agora salvador-do-mundo e ainda assim, ele não se entregava. Gritava, mas seus olhos... estes não demonstravam medo, apenas ódio. O que acontecia com ele? Tinha feito tudo de forma brilhante, por que não estava satisfeito? Por que não queria matar o garoto? Por que insistia em esperar que ele acordasse para continuar a tortura?

Tinha quebrado praticamente em mil pedaços os ossos das pernas de Harry Potter, tinha açoitado sua pele cortando-a infinita vezes... Amico o havia espancado... e ainda assim... ainda assim queria mais! Queria que ele implorasse por sua vida... ou que implorasse para morrer! Queria que ele pedisse perdão por ter matado seu Mestre! Queria...

Não concluiu o pensamento, apenas deu um murro na mesa à sua frente e olhou para seu comparsa.

- Ele não vai pedir... você sabe disso!

- Amico, – falou com a varinha em punho – você está lendo minha mente?

- Há, há, há... não meu _**amigo**_, não é preciso. – comentou com zombaria – Basta olhar para você e saber o que realmente esperava.

- _Finite Incantatem_. – disse Lestrange, fazendo com que o corpo de Harry ficasse no chão, apenas as correntes em seus pulsos permaneceram.

O Rapaz respirava com muita dificuldade, mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos, era tanta dor que sentia que já não pensava com clareza. Tudo o que ele sabia era que aqueles homens haviam matado Draco, então não podia morrer, não antes de matá-los. Foi somente este o motivo que o fazia recobrar a consciência depois das sessões de tortura!

Ao se aproximar do corpo, Lestrange percebeu que Harry tentava falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu ouvir...

O comensal abriu um sorriso. Era isso, finalmente o mestiço havia se rendido, finalmente havia desistido... sim, finalmente iria ouvir aquelas doces palavras...

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### #################

**Bom...**

**É isso, mais um capítulo e finito!**

**Mas é claro... só vou postar depois de muitos comentários!**

**KKKKKKKK**

**bjussssss**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### #################

Ao se aproximar do corpo, Lestrange percebeu que Harry tentava falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu ouvir.

O comensal abriu um sorriso. Era isso, finalmente o mestiço havia se rendido, finalmente havia desistido... sim, finalmente iria ouvir aquelas doces palavras...

Com o sorriso no rosto se vira e encara Amico e levanta as mãos, na altura dos ombros:

- Vê meu caro amigo, eu consegui.

Balançando a cabeça Amico cumprimenta o outro, mas no fundo... duvidava que isso fosse acontecer. Aprumou o corpo na cadeira, sentando-se de forma ereta só esperando a próxima atitude de Harry! Sim, de Harry, aquele garoto não entregaria os pontos, disso ele tinha certeza.

Lestrange agacha ao lado de Harry, e se aproxima ainda mais para ouvir a súplica do rapaz. – _Sonorus!_

- Les... cof... – Harry não consegue pronunciar o nome do comensal sem dar uma golfada de sangue.

Tentando ficar sentado, procura apoio em uma parede arrastando-se lentamente. Sempre seguido de perto por Lestrange que estava embevecido com a imagem destroçada do grande Harry Potter a sua frente.

- Vamos Harry... diga o que você quer... implore pela sua vida... ou pela sua morte! – insiste o comensal agora de joelhos ao lado do moreno.

- Por... favor... cof... cof...

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### #################

- É aqui – diz Draco logo que ficam diante de um estranho galpão.

Sem esperar por mais nada, os três entram confiando que a magia do vínculo ainda os protegeria. Os dois bruxos, agora com as varinhas em punho tem um pequeno sobressalto ao ouvir a voz de Harry ecoando por todo ambiente.

**- Les... cof...**

- O que estes desgraçados estão fazendo? – pergunta Hermione.

- Será que... será que é Lestrange?! – Continua Ronny.

Mesmo parando alguns segundos para a troca de ideias, logo percebem que Draco não estava mais entre eles.

- Mas... como?! – reclama Ronny.

**- Por... favor... cof... cof...**

Novamente a voz de Harry invade o local, deixando-os ainda mais desesperados.

- _Me oriente!_ – diz Hermione seguindo rapidamente por um corredor.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### #################

- Sim... Auror Potter, vamos diga logo!

Neste momento Harry olha diretamente em seus olhos. E sente que estes serão seus últimos minutos de vida. Não conseguiu impedir que um sorriso surgisse em seus lábios: faria seus "últimos" minutos valerem a pena.

Lestrange fica desnorteado ao ver os olhos do jovem apresentarem um brilho diferente e um sorriso surgir em seus lábios vermelhos de sangue, mas não tem tempo para reagir.

- Por favor... **MORRA**!

Sem esperar que seu prisioneiro ainda tivesse forças, Lestrange é surpreendido quando Harry levanta os braços e prende seu pescoço com as correntes que ainda estavam em seus pulsos. O fato de serem mágicas o impediu realizar qualquer tipo de feitiço!

- **MORRA LESTRANGE!** – Continua Harry sentindo o homem se debater em seus braços, procurando libertar seu pescoço em busca de ar.

O comensal sente sua vida esvair lentamente. Procura por forças que não tem mais... olha seu comparsa que continuava sentado em frente à mesa.

_- "Maldito!"_ - este é seu último pensamento.

Harry continuou apertando as correntes mesmo não sentindo mais nenhum movimento do homem que agora estava largado sobre seu corpo.

Continuou apertando as correntes enquanto viu Amico se levantar e vir lentamente em sua direção.

Continuou apertando as correntes enquanto ouvia o som de palmas vindas daquele que era o causador da morte de Draco.

Continuou apertando a correntes enquanto Amico parava no meio da sala e olhava em sua direção.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### #################

Amico sabia que Harry não desistiria, podia ter apostado a sua vida. Foi exatamente por isso que não ficou nem um pouco surpreso quando viu o idiota do Lestrange cair no truque do garoto. Tão auto-confiante... tão cretino... tão morto!

Sentiu o último pensamento daquele que agoniava a sua frente, não... ele leu a sua mente, pode ouvir alto e claro o pedido de _"socorro" _que lhe era dirigido. E foi com muito prazer que respondeu – _"Maldito"_ - para aquele que não merecia ser salvo.

Levantou-se calmamente quando percebeu que Harry havia matado seu comparsa sem nem ao menos hesitar ao fazê-lo.

Aplaudiu quando percebeu que Harry sabia que seria o próximo, e mesmo assim o encarava sem medo.

Parou no meio da sala porque não iria se arriscar como o idiota do Lestrange. Na sua frente estava uma besta selvagem encurralada, ferida, que sabia que iria morrer. Como qualquer animal, arriscaria tudo para matar quem lhe infligira tanta dor... no caso: ele.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### #################

Draco seguiu seus instintos... não, não era instinto... era como um chamado, ele sabia exatamente o local onde Harry estava e ao ouvir sua voz ecoando pela casa, sentiu o coração disparar.

Demorou um pouco para se acostumar com a pouca luminosidade do local, ouviu um gemido... um som estranho que fez os cabelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem. Ouviu algo raspando no chão e viu, no canto da sala um homem se contorcendo no chão, com as mãos no pescoço buscando desesperadamente se libertar.

Ficou totalmente paralisado com a cena que veio logo a seguir: um maluco estava batendo palmas?

- Então Harry Potter conseguiu manter sua lenda...

"_Harry!"_

- ... Um herói que nunca desiste! – continuou Amico parado no mesmo local.

- Pena que eu não tenho as mesmas esperanças de Lestrange... não senhor Potter, eu não quero ouvir nada e apenas a sua morte já me bastava, mas ... – suspira olhando para o corpo do ex-comparsa – Nem todos pensam como eu.

Harry não conseguia mais se movimentar, sabia que tinha gasto suas últimas energias com Lestrange e Amico, bom... depois do aconteceu, tinha certeza de que não daria chances para que algo assim acontecesse. Tentou soltar o corpo do comensal mas seus braços não lhe obedeciam... estava totalmente esgotado.

- Antes de lhe matar, quero que saiba uma coisa... – disse enquanto erguia a varinha em sua direção – Você também não faz meu tipo.

- Hã?! – _"será que só encontro gente louca na minha vida?!"-_ pensa o moreno sem saber o que Amico pretendia com aquele comentário.

- Eu gosto de loiros! E vou fazer coisas incríveis com o seu "namorado"!

Harry sente o sangue sumir de seu corpo ao ouvir esta ameaça.

- Sim... ele está vivo, mas não por muito tempo. Eu vou voltar ao apartamento e violentá-lo de todas as formas possíveis.

- Não... – gemeu com uma voz quase inaldível. – Ele está vivo?!

Amico apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

- Por favor...

- O que? O grande Harry Potter vai implorar? Há, há, há... Viu Lestrange, teria sido tudo tão mais fácil.

- Por favor... não... – implorou sentindo as lágrimas caírem de seus olhos.

- Sim... Eu vou... Vou matá-lo lentamente enquanto gozo naquele corpo que nunca será seu!

- Adeus Harry Potter! _Avada_...

"_Me perdoa Draco"_ – O moreno fecha os olhos esperando o fim daquela tortura.

"_Harry... não!"_

Mesmo sem saber direito o que estava acontecendo, pois não conseguia ouvir o que estava sendo dito, Draco sabia que aquele movimento com a varinha não poderia significar nada de bom. Levanta-se e sai correndo de seu esconderijo em direção aquele que ameaçava o moreno.

- _... Kedavra!_

Draco corre, pega impulso e pula com os dois pés nas costas do comensal no momento em que um feixe de luz verde começa a sair da varinha, desviando o feitiço no último segundo.

Ainda atordoado no chão, pego de surpresa, Amico apenas sente chutes desferidos em seu corpo, um seguido do outro e percebe desesperado que não tem a varinha em suas mãos.

Sem saber como, Draco avança cada vez mais sobre aquele que ameaçava Harry, ao perceber que o outro havia caído com o seu golpe e que estava sem a varinha, sente ainda mais raiva.

O homem no chão apenas tentava proteger a cabeça sem chance de reação, sente o ar lhe faltar quando recebe mais chutes em suas costelas. Então percebe que o atacante agora senta sobre seu corpo, e um pensamento passa pela sua cabeça: talvez esta seja uma chance para reação.

Draco começa a esmurrar seu rosto. Mas percebe que o bruxo é muito forte e consegue evitar alguns golpes. Tudo o que Draco queria neste momento era que o homem ficasse parado!

Amico sente que seu oponente cometeu um erro fatal ao tentar enfrentá-lo com os braços, e com um pouco de dificuldade, consegue evitar alguns golpes mas então, ao tentar erguer as mãos para atacar, sente que seus braços estão grudados no chão!

"_O que?! Que diabos é isso?!"_ – foi só que pensou. Logo em seguida não conseguiu elaborar mais nenhum pensamento!

Draco desferia um murro após o outro, suas mãos estavam cheias com o sangue do comensal que não conseguia reagir.

Foi neste momento que Hermione e Ronny chegaram, não viram Harry na parte mais escura e afastada da sala. Viram apenas Draco esmurrando o comensal que estava no chão.

- Draco! Por favor pare! – Gritou Hermione.

Ronny avançou em sua direção tentando fazer com que Draco parasse mas, no momento em que tocou o jovem médico, seu corpo foi lançado longe, gritando de dor ao chocar com uma parede.

Hermione ficou desesperada, pela primeira vez não sabia o que fazer, foi neste momento, em meio ao caos que ouviu uma tosse. Com a pouca luminosidade, procurou e viu Harry a poucos metros.

- Harry! – Gritou indo em sua direção.

Percebeu que o amigo estava quase inconsciente, com os pulsos acorrentados segurando o corpo de Lestrange. Bateu eu seu rosto para acordá-lo.

- Harry... acorda por favor...

- Draco... ele vai... – balbuciava Harry incoerente em seus braços.

- Harry... chama o Draco... fala o nome dele por favor! Ele está descontrolado... vamos... por favor...

- Draco? A... qui?

A jovem bruxa percebe que daquela distância e quase inconsciente, Harry nunca conseguiria gritar pelo nome do médico, rapidamente murmura um feitiço – _Sonorus!_

- Vamos Harry! - grita novamente, chorando por bater em seu rosto com mais força, tentando impedir que ele desmaie. – Chame pelo Draco!

**- Draco! – **pronuncia enfim sem abrir os olhos.

Foi o suficiente! Ao ouvir a voz do moreno Draco para imediatamente e busca na escuridão a localização de Harry. Então percebe que está sentado sobre um homem com o rosto totalmente deformado e suas mãos ensanguentadas.

- Deus... o que eu fiz!

- Nada que eu não teria feito! – responde Ronny que chegava ao seu lado.

Ele se levanta e vai em direção a Hermione que tentava tirar o corpo de Lestrange de cima de Harry. Com a ajuda de Ronny, logo consegue. E em seguida lança feitiços para saber a real situação de Harry.

- Temos que ir agora! Não consigo saber qual a real extensão de seus ferimentos!

Ronny tenta aparatar no mesmo instante mas não consegue. Hermione olha para o ruivo preocupada.

- Não consigo levar Harry!

- É a corrente! – percebe Hermione ao ver que os poucos feitiços de cura que lançava não tinham efeito.

- Façam alguma coisa! – Grita Draco ao ver que os bruxos não conseguem fazer nada.

Eles tentam todos os feitiços que conhecem mas nada tira as algemas de Harry. Vendo que a única alternativa seria trazer os médicos, Ronny começa a se afastar quando Hermione segura sua mão, ele então olha para Draco, que segurava as mãos de Harry de olhos fechados.

- Hermione... qualquer minuto pode ser fatal!

- Espere... algo está acontecendo! – diz ao verificar que no pescoço do médico, do lado esquerdo, uma mancha azul começa a brilhar.

Uma luz, também azul começa a brilhar na altura do coração de Harry, e vai tomando todo seu corpo, ao chegar às correntes, elas simplesmente desaparecem no ar. A luz então começa a envolver Draco, que continua com os olhos fechados.

Após alguns segundos, eles percebem que uma lágrima cai dos olhos de Draco na mão de Harry que ele ainda segurava. Então a luz começa a diminuir e fica brilhando apenas onde a lágrima havia caído e desaparece, ficando no local uma pequena marca azul em forma de gota!

Draco então abre os olhos e percebe que Harry faz o mesmo.

- Oi... – disse sorrindo sem lagar a mão de Draco – Você está bem?

- Eu tive tanto medo de perdê-lo. – responde ao se lembrar que esta frase já havia sido pronunciada antes e o abraça com força – Me desculpe... eu... eu não queria...

- Sim... – responde o moreno puxando ele novamente – você queria.

Harry então fecha os olhos e suspira profundamente sentindo o cheiro do médico invadir sua alma. Ele não tinha mais nenhum ferimento em seu corpo, estava apenas se sentindo cansada, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

Ainda abraçado, ele vê então os amigos e os corpos dos dois comensais.

- É... acabou! – informou Ronny sorrindo.

- Vamos para casa! – Concorda Hermione.

Neste momento Harry sente como Draco ficou tenso. Ele se afasta e olha diretamente em seus olhos.

- Não... Nunca mais vou deixar você! - Responde Harry ao entender o medo nos olhos daquele que um dia teve a coragem de abandonar. – Me perdoe... não deveria ter afastado você.

Então ele vê lagrimas caindo daqueles olhos cinza, tanta dor, tanta tristeza. Com os lábios começa a recolher uma a uma, sussurrando o quanto o amava:

- Me perdoe... eu te amo... eu te amo... sem você... nada faz sentido... – então percebe que não há mais lágrimas – Me deixe fazer parte de sua vida Draco Malfoy?

- ...

- Me deixe fazer parte de sua vida? – insiste Harry quando o médico não responde.

- Eu... eu não vou esquecer você. Então... - continuou sorrindo – ...então só posso dizer que tenho um bruxo em minha vida!

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### #################

**FIM!**

################## ####################### ################# ################## ################## ####################### ####################### #################

**;) Gentem...**

**Eu ameeeeiiii escrever esta fic!**

**Agradeço a cada um de vocês por fazerem com que mais um projeto tenha sido concluído!**

**Bjusss!**


End file.
